


Paint me a Picture

by Keybladeflower



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Friendship, Jon Snow Knows Something, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Jon Snow, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/pseuds/Keybladeflower
Summary: A three part fic that takes place earlier on in the series (probably around season 2) and Jon is still a Stewart to Jeor Mormont (The Lord commander at the time) and while he organizes and sorts out his mail he comes across his son's letter who betrayed him (Jorah) and asking him to forgive him. In it is a small painting (picture) of his queen, Daenerys, who Jon finds very beautiful and can’t get her out of his mind all night.Part two follows Jon and the brothers into a mission to capture a wilding tribe that made their way to Essos to steal and capture goods for their kind. Along the way he meets the pretty girl from the picture, DaenerysPart three picks up two years later at Dragonstone where Dany has to tell Jon about their son she’s kept secret to protect him from the truth. They talk things out and pick up where they left off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just something different than the typical season 8 fix it fics that everyone so desperately needs. I thought it might be a relief to go back to a simpler time elaborating more of what Jon would do when he didn’t have anybody. ;)

Looking out the window into the freezing cold Jon sighed as he collected Lord Mormont’s dirty laundry. Jon hated being basically someone’s servant but, if he ever wanted to lead he was told that he need to learn how to follow. Jon was about to leave when Lord Mormont came in and said, “No boy I need you to take care of my mail first. Please sort them into piles based on importance.” Jon nodded and Mormont left. He put the laundry in a pile in the corner as he made his way to his desk cussing slightly under his breath, so much for getting drinks with the boy’s tonight. 

Jon sat down and began reading letter after letter until he came across to a personal letter. It was from his son, Jorah. All Jon knew was that his son betrayed his trust because of slave trading and that’s why Jon was given longclaw, he didn’t have another son to give it to. In the letter he read that he was sorry that he brought shame to the mormont house and spoke of a great queen he was now proud to be serving, Daenerys Targaryen.

Jon knew that Jeor wasn’t going to care for this letter so he put it off to the side for a moment while he finished sorting the rest of the letters. Jon didn’t know much about the Targaryens other than his aunt was captured by one (He doesn’t know the truth yet) and the mad king was a horrible person and he couldn't see how this queen was going to be any different. Jon scoffed until a little painted picture fell out of the back of the scroll showing a beautiful young woman with wavy blonde hair in braids and gorgeous eyes. She was dressed in foreign looking clothing that showed off many of her assets. Looking past the fact that she was a targaryen and he didn’t know her personally to even judge her at this point, he found her breathtaking. Jon didn’t get turned on very easily since getting close to woman was hard for him because he never wanted to bring another bastard into the world but he couldn’t help his urges sometimes. 

Lord Mormont came in suddenly and Jon stuffed the picture in his cloak. Mormont asked, “Anything interesting?” Jon looked up handing the letter from Jorah over and said, “This one looks like it’s from your son.” Mormont took it reading and shaking his head and said, “You may go snow, Take my laundry and return it to me in the morning. Don’t drink too much tonight with your mates. I know it’s a weekend but your needed bright and early tomorrow for training. Jon stood up and quietly agreed while he took his laundry off to the washing tubs. 

After Jon scrubbed Mormont’s laundry and did his own he hung it up to dry and changed his shirt from wetness. When he arrived to the dining area his friends Sam, Ed, and Grenn were already talking and pouring ale. 

They greeted him and Jon pulled a chair around by the fire. His friend’s started laughing and Jon raised an eyebrow and asked, “What’s so funny?” Grenn looked around before saying, “You know what would be fun? If we sneaked off to mole’s town.” Jon shook his head, “No we can’t do that, you know it’s against the rules, we’d get caught, and I have training tomorrow morning early. Ed bumped his glass and said, “Lighten up snow you know you want to.” Sam shot him a look knowing the truth about Jon’s virginity. Sam spoke up and said, “You know Jon’s right if he has a lot do he’s not going to enjoy it. You two go I have reading to catch up on.” Ed and Grenn looked at each other before getting up accidentally moving Jon’s cloak, out came the picture of Daenerys. Grenn picked up the picture and whistled and said, “She’s a beauty, where did you find this picture Snow?” Jon blushed and snapped it out of his hands, “None of your business, it’s not important.” Ed chuckled and asked, “So who is she? At least tell us that.” Jon looked down embarrassed tapping the picture and he said, “She’s apparently that Targaryen girl everyone has been talking about. I just found her pretty, that’s all.” 

Sam shot a look at him and said, “It’s just a picture Jon nothing to be ashamed of.” Ed teased Sam and said, “Yeah why do you think he reads so much, to find the pictures of the girls.” Sam Got up and started to chase Ed around the table and Grenn said quietly and said, “Jon do you ever?-” Jon shook his head in disagreement and said quickly before he could finish, “No never, i took those vows and meant it.” Grenn looked down at the girl in the picture and said, “No one ever said that you couldn’t imagine though right?” Jon gulped and said, “I-I don’t do that though.” Grenn looked at the fire and said, “Come on Snow, do I need to explain it for you?” Jon snapped, “I know how to do it.” Grenn smirked and said, “Good, maybe a little alone time will do you some good, it’s awful seeing you brood all the time.” Jon rolled his eyes and said, “thanks for the advice,” in a sarcastic manner. Grenn and Sam stopped chasing each other and were laughing out of breath. Grenn turned to Ed and Sam and said, “Jon’s gonna beat his meat for the first time tonight to miss princess here,” and made kissy noises. Jon turned red as a tomato and said, “Shh don’t be so loud, besides I never said I was going to do it.” Ed scratched his head and asked, “But you have had other woman before the wall right Jon?” 

Jon looked at sam before saying, “No I don’t want to father any bastards like me.” Ed and Grenn nodded respectfully. Ed and said, “It all makes sense now, but you’re not a bad person Jon for feeling these emotions. Let yourself feel them you’ll feel less stressed and the best part is you don’t have to worry about that.” Jon nodded looking at the picture and said, “Thanks guys I’ll consider it,” as he finished his mug of ale. 

Jon said his goodbyes and walked to his room alone still holding on to the picture. When he got to his room he put the picture on his nightstand and went over to start a fire. Ghost came up to him plopping right in front of the fireplace. After he lit the fire he went over to pet ghost and said, “Boy, promise me you’ll fall asleep early tonight.” Ghost didn’t even move already closing his eyes. Jon chuckled to himself and said, “Good boy.” He grabbed himself over his trousers deciding whether or not he could go through with this. He twitched in his pants even at the slightest grab thinking of her. He looked down now at his pants feeling strain in them. Jon’s had this feeling on occasion before, it’s the worst in public and usually solved this issue with putting cold water on his face, but he wouldn’t be needing that water today. Jon took off his sword belt in one swift moment putting it on the chair, along with his cloak, leather vest, shirt and pants. 

He stood completely naked in front of the fire deep in his thoughts before he walked over and looked at the picture of Daenerys again. He sighed as he touched it with his finger tips. Jon’s never seen this girl but he could imagine what she looked like. He could imagine himself ripping this girl’s clothes off and burying his head into her neck. 

Jon sat at the edge of his bed feeling a heat in his stomach, when he looked down his prick was standing straight up and slick at the tip. Jon looked at the picture one more time before falling back and grabbing himself and started pumping. Jon closed his eyes feeling in pleasure and in pain all at the same time. He never felt this feeling before, like he needed to keep going to feel some type of relief. It felt good as he knelt on the bed and threw his head back, spreading his legs thrusting into his hand. He grunted softly as he began to pump harder this time. All he could think of is her perky breasts in his hands wanting to squeeze them. 

He pretended his balls were her breasts and squeezed them gently. He bit hard down on his lip touching his chest with his left hand and coming all over his blanket and the picture. When he was done he collapsed panting on top of the bed and fell asleep. 

He woken the next morning with Sam, Grenn, and Ed standing over him. He now had his cloak covering his bottom half. Grenn raised an eyebrow and said, “Looks like you had an enjoyable evening last night. So how did it feel?” Jon was embarrassed but looked all three of them in the eyes and said, “It felt good, like letting out something trapped inside ya.” They all chuckled together and Sam said, “Well you should get some clothes on now, we have training soon and it looks like you could use a wash.” Jon still red laughed it off and said, “You're right, thanks for waking me up guys.” 

As they left Jon walked over to his washing bowl and dipped a fresh linen in it with some soap. He didn’t have time for a bath so he settled for a quick sponge bath. By the time he got done Jon was turned on again at the thought of seeing that girl all soapy. Jon shook off the feeling this time getting dressed completely before realizing that the strain on his pants would be too much to endure while fighting, Jon quickly pulled his man hood out and pumped as hard and as quick as he could until he was close to feeling that relief, not wanting to dirty himself again. He stuffed himself into his pants and bit down on his lip grabbing himself through his pants again for a couple minutes one last time, before he left and exploded in his pants. Jon couldn’t help but feel shame at his recent actions lately but decided to wear his slightly wet trousers that day as a reminder of what Daenerys could make him do when no one was around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two follows Jon and the brothers into a mission to capture a wilding tribe that made their way to Essos to steal and capture goods for their kind. Along the way he meets the pretty girl from the picture, Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You all asked for a part two so here it is. Think of this mission in place of when he got captured beyond the wall and became a wilding for a while. (Even though I think Jon and Ygritte were super cute too. 😭)

It’s been a couple months later and Jon was sent on a mission with some other night’s watch brothers to go to Qarth in Essos. Their job was to deal with a wilding tribe who got over the wall in the night in an attempt to steal Daenerys’s dragons and steal gold, ivory, and gems. 

Jon knew of the girl Daenerys, she was the one from the picture that he kept in his pocket. The one that made him weak in the knees and feel things he thought he probably shouldn’t. 

The brothers were invited to stay in Xaro Xhoan Daxos’s estate/castle durning their stay to catch the wildings. Jon was exhausted from his long travel across the sea. He’s never been in Essos before and was intrigued by the culture even though he was only there on business. He dressed in lighter attire because the weather was a lot hotter than he was used to. His brothers all shared a room, he was with Sam so it was hard to have any alone time durning his stay.

Sam was snoring fast asleep when Jon sighed tossing and turning in bed sweating from the heat, he was a northern boy and it showed. Jon decided to get up and take a walk since he was tired and restless and came across a beautiful courtyard that had palm trees and exotic flowers growing out of it. He stepped in the courtyard feeling the grass on feet and the desert breeze on his bare back. 

When he turned around he saw the girl from the picture, Daenerys targaryen. He looked down and said, “Pardon me I didn’t know anyone was out here.” She smiled walking closer and said, “Don’t be I come here to think at night too.” He looked into her eyes when he said, “You know I’m from the north. My family are the starks, I knew only of the horrible things that were told to me that your father did.” 

She frowned and looked down, “I ask you not to judge a girl for the crimes her father committed.” He nodded studying the curve of her body through the thin silky nightgown she had on. “I can’t judge, I’m a bastard my name is Jon Snow.” She asked, “Are your men here to deal with the wildings?” He noticed himself staring at her and looked away and said, “Yes we are, they’re becoming a pretty big problem for us at the wall too. We want to know what they want with all these goods they are stealing and why.” She looked up at him and said, “They almost stole my dragons.” Jon stepped back and said, “You really have dragons?” She nodded and said, “They don’t call me the mother of dragons for nothing Jon Snow.” 

Jon felt a chill run up his back when she said his name like that. He said, “I’d be honored to see them before I leave if you trust me enough.” She smirked and said, “Is there a reason I shouldn’t trust you?” Jon nodded, “Not at all, I’m here with the night’s watch after all. I don’t have a need for stealing.” She said, “Come with me then, I’ll show them to you then.” 

Jon felt as if this was a very bad idea knowing he should’ve been in bed and not with the girl he kept a picture of in his cloak back at the wall, but he just couldn’t stop himself. 

Daenerys spoke an unfamiliar language to some of the men outside her room and they entered. She walked over to a wooden cage and pulled out three baby dragons. Jon was blown away and couldn’t believe it with his eyes. She let him pet one, the green one named Rhaegal. The little guy seemed to like him for some reason. ;) 

After she put them back away she sat down on the edge of her bed and asked Jon, “So what did you mean you didn’t have a need for stealing? What do the night’s watch do?” Jon looked down at his bare chest and said, “We protect the wall up north. We keep tabs on the wildings and keep them out. We’re not on any King’s orders. We protect the realm.” 

She nodded crossing her legs and said, “Do you have to give up something then?” Jon nodded, “Yes I give up having a family, I can’t be intimate with woman either.” She frowned and said, “I was sold to the Dothraki to become a Khal’s wife. It didn’t end well he passed away and a witch cursed me with not being to ever have children.” Jon sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her in comfort and said, “That’s awful but did it ever occur to you that she wasn’t a valuable source of information.” Dany half smiled and looked at his bare chest and asked, “Does it ever bother you Jon?”

Jon furrowed his brows, “What bothers me?” She said, “Your vows.” Jon bit his lip, “It does but I swore to myself that I’d never put another bastard into this world.” She looked up, “So you’ve never?” Jon gulped and opened his mouth and shook his head, “No I never did.” 

She noticed Jon was tensing up and said, “Sounds like we have a lucky situation then.” Jon breathed moving closer to her lips before they crashed together. Dany held onto his strong shoulders before Jon broke the kiss and shook his head and said, “I can’t break my vows Dany.” She looked up and said, “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t. You should at least give yourself the experience once like all the other lad’s have if you feel comfortable enough.” 

Jon felt a conflict inside him knowing his body told him yes but his head told him that he must keep his honor. Jon picked up a glass of wine making a hasty decision downing a glass quickly before pouring another. She slowly put the glass down and kissed him behind his neck sending chills down his back again and she whispered, “Don’t drink too much, you’ll want to remember this night.” Jon turned to face her and picked her up by the waist as her legs clung to him. He pressed her against a wall as their tongues fought for dominance gracefully. 

She bit down on his lip as he gently placed her on the bed. She began kissing his neck again and Jon started to twitch in pants just like he did nearly every night thinking about her back at the wall. She looked up at him waiting for his approval. Jon looked into her eyes and said, “Please touch me Khaleesi.” She giggled and said, “It would be my honor Jon snow to be the one who takes it all away.” Jon threw his head back when she stroked him through his pants. He’s only ever felt his own hands touch him in such a private area. She slowly met his lips again taking the kiss slower as she reached in beginning to stoke from stones to tip. 

He moaned slightly in her mouth and she asked, “Does it feel good?” He blushes and said, “Much better than my own hand.” She giggled and pulled him up dropping his pants to the floor. She let go of his manhood and touched just the tip in her fingers. Jon bit down on her lip and said, “Oo stop teasing.” She shook her head and said, “Patience Jon, it’s only your first time, good things happen to those who wait, and you don’t want to lose it so fast do we?” Jon shook his head as he felt himself grow upwards and she began pumping him harder and whispered in his ear, “You’ve got such a pretty cock, it’s so special that I’m the only one that’s ever got to make you feel this way.” He collapsed on the bed and she sat on his chest tracing his perfect six pack. Jon suddenly pulled her upwards and began to suck on her. She moaned and said, “O- You do know some things I see.” Dany began rolling her hips thrusting upwards into his face until he flipped her over and returned to her face. Jon looked into her eyes and said, “I need you now Dany.” She smiled and looked deeply into his eyes suddenly feeling a rush in her heart hit her like a ton of bricks. It was going to say goodbye to this man. Jon sighed and caressed her face searching into her eyes, he felt the same feeling. 

As he entered he slowly licked her face upwards and slowly pounded her into the mattress. Dany’s legs clung to his hips and she held on to his arms as he picked up the pace. He was struggling now to keep it in, but wanted to wait until she was there too. He reached down and touched her nub rubbing it in circles as he raised her upwards and she closed in harder around him. When he pulled his hands off he rolled his hips deeper and harder until she said, “Fuck Jon you feel so good.” Jon took that as permission to relieve himself and spilled himself into her. They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths as they looked each other on their side of the bed. 

Dany said, “You’re no longer a virgin Jon Snow I hope I made this memorable for you.” He moved some hair off of her face and said, “I’m going to be thinking of this night forever, Thank you.” She said, “I’ll miss you Jon Snow.” He pulled her into his chest and said, “I’ll really miss you when I’m freezing up at the wall.” She looked up and said, “When I return to Westeros, “I’ll send a raven, we’ll meet again.” Jon shook his head, “I can’t ask you to wait for me, you’ll be waiting forever.” She kissed his cheek and said, “I’m not asking you to crow, but they say if you love something let it go and if it comes back it’s yours.” Jon smiled pressing his forehead against hers and said, “You’ll always be my queen.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three picks up two years later at Dragonstone where Dany has to tell Jon about their son she’s kept secret to protect him from the truth. They talk things out and pick up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I never expected you guys to actually like my little stories. As long as you guys like them, I’m happy to keep writing. I have a feeling we’ll need the fics after the last episode on Sunday. 😭 My heart already hurts thinking about it, but let’s not and enjoy this part.

It’s been two years since Daenerys and Jon met face to face from their night in Essos. Dany and Jon now knew of their of their family ties. Dany wasn’t pleased to be told by Raven but understood how important this secret was to both of them. Jon didn’t want the throne, he just wanted to live his normal life in the night’s watch, so dany trusted him. 

Since then, he’s died and been resurrected and now warden of the north. Jon has came to mine the dragonglass from dragonstone for the army of the dead and see Dany after all this time. Little did he know they had a son together named Aejon. 

She found out she was pregnant with his child but knew that Jon wouldn’t ever forgive himself knowing he got her pregnant out of marriage and that he broke his vows, so she kept it a secret until now. She had to tell him, he was released of his duties for the night’s watch when he died and came back. She still knew that this was going to be hard. He wasn’t going to happy that she never told him and decided to protect him from the truth, but it had to be done. The truth wasn’t always easy to take considering how worried Dany was for weeks when she found out Jon’s parentage. 

Aejon was a spitting image of Jon. He had dark curly locks and big brown eyes just like his father. Every time she looked at him it reminded her of Jon and it hurt knowing that she might’ve never got to see him again. 

Tyrion came to the door and said, “Your grace, Jon has arrived.” She turned and said, “Please let him in and give us time to talk alone please.” Tyrion half smiled already knowing the news she would have to break to him today and left as Jon came in. 

Jon’s hair was half pulled into a bun and he was no longer wearing all black from the night’s watch. He looked older and like he’s been through a lot but he’s always been so handsome. She looked into his eyes and said, “It’s lovely to see you again, I didn’t think we’d ever get to again.” He walked closer to her and said, “I meant what I said Dany, I don’t want the iron throne, just peace and to save people from the dead.” She nodded and said, “We’re going to do that and take King’s Landing. There’s strength in working together.” He agreed now standing face to face with her and said, “Thank you dany I won’t ever forget this.” She looked out to the sea in the painted table room and said, “What kind of queen would I be if I didn’t care for the people?” He smiled and turned to leave it at that when dany said, “Wait Jon, I have to tell you something important.” He furrowed his brows in confusion and said, “What is it?” Dany took a seat and poured two glasses of wine and gestured for him to sit. Jon sat down eying the cup of wine and her flowing blonde locks. 

She sighed and said, “Jon be honest with me how do you feel about me?” Jon opened his mouth speechless but then said, “I try to push it way and forget what happened that night but I just can’t. I know it’s wrong for us northerners to like a relationship like this but I’d be lying if I told you that I didn’t have a feelings for you still that way.” She smiled with a little pain in her heart looking down and said, “I’m glad because I never stopped thinking abut you.” Jon grabbed her face and said, “You were always the last thing on my mind when I went to bed and the first thing on my mind when I woke up. Even more so when we started writing each other regularly.” She caressed his hand on her face and said, “You scared the hell out of me when you said you died. I thought I lost the chance to ever see you again.” He shook his head and returned his hands to his lap and said, “You never lost me.” 

She bit her lip taking his hands and said, “Do remember that night you told me that the witch who cursed me wasn’t a valuable source of information in regards to having children?” Jon still with a confused look on his face shook his head in agreement. Dany looked straight into eyes and said, “I got pregnant after our night together. I never told you to protect you from the truth. I knew of your vows and that this was your biggest fear so I kept the truth away to save you from feeling guilt, but it was a mistake.” Jon stood up in shock and said, “It’s been two years Dany! Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve been there for you, I don’t even know our child’s name. How could you do this to me? I brought another bastard into the world and I wasn’t even there to accept what I’ve done.” She stood up too and said, “He’s not a bastard he’s a Targaryen. His name is Aejon and he’s your son.” Jon half smiled and said, “Can I meet him?” She nodded and said, “He’s your little clone, everyday he reminds me more and more of you.” He closed his eyes and said, “Dany I’m still really upset with you not telling me this.” She angrily said, “I didn't want you to leave your post and feel like you needed to marry me because of this. I wanted you to love me for me not because of our baby.” He opened his eyes and tenderly kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers taking her face in both of his hands and said, “I’ve always loved you Dany and I always will.” She smiled and said, “Come with me then.” She guided him into her bed chambers where Aegon was sleeping on the bed.” He woken and said, “Mommy!” Jon smiled seeing Dany pick him up and said, “Aejon this Jon, your dad.” Aejon looked confused for a minute and then locked eyes with Jon. 

He then looked at dany for approval then grabbed for Jon to pick him up. Jon was still wearing his gorget so he quickly took it off and picked him up holding him tight and smiled. Aegon softly said, “Daddy.” Jon’s eyes met Dany’s and he said, “You better let me teach him how to fight when he’s ready.” She smiled and said, “As long as you let me take him on a dragon ride.” He chuckled still holding him tight and said, “It’s a deal.” Jon put him down playing with him. Dany smiled standing in the background knowing Jon was going to be a good dad. 

-A fortnight-

Jon plopped on the bed in tiresome and Dany said, “It isn’t easy being a parent is it?” Jon shook his head and said, “I don’t know how you managed to conquer cities and parent him alone.” She laughed and turned onto her side and said, “It wasn’t easy but it was blessing thinking I’d never be able to bare children again.” Jon held her onto her arms and said, “We have enough dragon glass now, but I don’t want to leave without you and Aejon. Please come to Winterfell with me.” She laughed and said, “Bend the knee and I will.” He smiled and got off the bed and kneeled still holding her hand and said, “You’re my queen and the mother of my child” she pulled him to a kiss and onto if him on the bed once more. They stopped when they heard a cry and Jon said, “It’s okay I got this one.” When he returned once more Dany was lying on the bed nude facing the end waiting. 

Jon stared with wonder filling his eyes and walked over to her and said, “How did I get so lucky?” She giggled and said, “What did Aejon need?” Jon sat down taking his shirt off and pants and said, “He wet the bed again. We must try harder with privy training him. I hate changing diapers.” She laughed again and reached for his hips and said, “Think about how I feel.” He smirked turning to her and said, “You night have to deal with me wetting our bed too.” She whispered in his ear and said, “I’d like to see that.” He smirked then pulled her in passionately kissing her. He flipped her on her front and kissed her behind her neck rubbing his manhood parallel against her opening and she moaned quietly into her pillow. Jon teased her slowly holding her by her hips with one hand and her breasts with the other hand and whispered into her ear and said, “Let me treat you like a queen.” She threw her head back in pleasure and said, “Take me please.” Jon kissed her cheek and slid himself into her, now holding by the hips as they rose to their knees. Dany held onto to the head board as he started to roll his hips into her. After she steadied herself she reached down to rub her nub and Jon pulled her hand away and began to rub circles again and said, “Let me do it dany, just enjoy it.” She tensed around him and said, “Please rub me harder.” Jon pressed a kiss to her cheek and rubbed harder and fast along with his stokes in and out. He was so hard and needy for her he was having trouble not releasing himself into her so fast.

Suddenly she slid out and flipped him on his back and slowly sat into him and said, “Don’t stop with your hands.” Jon smirked as he used both of his thumbs to pleasure her looking up at the satisfaction on her face as she pulled up and down. 

Jon looked down admiring her body and noticed she hasn’t shaved her opening as of lately and said, “You’ve been growing out your hair down there I see.” She laughed still taking him in and said, “Does if bother you?” He bit his lip sitting up holding on to her back and said, “No, I just noticed you stopped shaving when I said, you never let it grow.” She pulled his hands back on her nub and said, “I wanted you to experience it and decide if you liked it.” He chuckled and said, “You could to do whatever you want with your body dany, I always think your beautiful.” She smiled now hitting him harder and said, “Besides it’s going to be cold up in Winterfell, some hair to keep me warm would be nice.” He chuckled pulling her into a kiss and said, “Then let me keep you warm.” She felt him empty himself into her as they kissed and then pulled him onto his back once more searching into his eyes and found love staring right back up at him. He breathed and said, “I don’t ever want to live without you or Aejon. I love you Dany, please marry me, I know it seems rushed but I just feel like this is right.” She smiled and said, “It’s not rushed we wrote to each other every week for two years. I will accept when you bend the knee again.” 

He rolled off onto his side and said, “It will happen when you least expect it.” She giggled and pulled herself into his chest falling softly to sleep and said, “I’ll be dreaming of the day.”


End file.
